


Yesterday Is Gone, You're My Tomorrow

by MeeMaw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode 1, F/M, Season 8, missing moment, rated mature - not for smut or violence, reference to race relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/pseuds/MeeMaw
Summary: Jon assuages some of Dany's pain from the events of her first day in his home.





	Yesterday Is Gone, You're My Tomorrow

No one understood loneliness the way Daenerys Targaryen did. While she had accumulated a great many titles thus far, there had been a certain bleakness to all of it for she had no one whom she could truly share her victories and defeats, her mirth and gloom with. The daughter of the last Targaryen monarch, the sister to the Last Dragon, she would be the last of the ancient line of the Valyrian dragonlords. With no one in her life whom to leave her laurels and victories behind, it was easy to lose heart and turn her back on the world, leaving it to its fate. Alas, she has never been the one to cower and so she’d stay, and she’d endure.

 

 

Her first evening at Winterfell, Daenerys politely declined the invitation to dine with the Starks, leaving them to reunite and relive the memories of their past and share stories of how they all found their way back to their childhood home.

 _I’d be with mine own,_ she decided.

Daenerys sat under the starry, winter sky with her Dothraki Bloodriders and the Unsullied commanders, ate the horsemeat she had come to like and drank the fermented mare milk that she had begun to crave. She joined hands with Missandei and lamented. “My dear one, do not think I did not notice how the commonfolk looked at you on our way here.”

“It’s to be expected, Your Grace.” Her friend replied, although her moist eyes spoke otherwise.

“No, it should not be expected. You’re here to help them in their fight...” Daenerys curled an arm over her friend's shoulder and pursed her lips, remembering the judgmental glares of the townsfolk upon their arrival. She had closed her eyes in that moment and focused on the tether between her and her children. She reached out to them to remind herself who she was and to give heart to the brave men who rode up North at her behest. _If they think my people are savages and my dragons are beasts, so am I_. She was done playing by the rules that the magic in her blood did not abide by. She’s the mother of dragons.

“My lord,” the honorific interrupted Dany’s thoughts and she turned around and found Jon and Davos standing there with servants pulling a large cask of mead.

“My lady” Jon politely nodded at Missandei and moved to sit beside Dany. Davos instructed the servants to pour mead and was swiftly joined by cheering Bloodriders who patted the servants who seemed timid at first but then smiled widely at her people, Dany observed.

Dany bowed her head and thanked Jon earnestly for the courteous gesture.

“Wouldn’t have the Queen complain about the Northern hospitality now, can I?” Jon whispered as he sat down next to her and reached for the goblet of fermented milk in her hands.

 

 

Jon was certain he’d scandalize the lords and the castle folk, but he had had enough of whining from all quarters that day and so instead of turning to the family rooms, he joined Dany and turned to the tower where she and her council had been provided lodgings.

“What are you doing?” She asked him upon reaching her chambers.

“You want me to sleep in my clothes tonight?”

“No" she smirked, "I mean, you should not be here.”

He rolled his eyes and continued removing his layers of furs and woolens. “Don’t think it would matter to them. They’ve made up their minds.” He replied sullenly and when he had stripped down to his small clothes, he made way to bed and lied down.

“You’re full of surprises.” She laughed, and with only a shift over her petite frame, she joined his warmth.

Sensing her discomfort and reflecting upon the events of the day, Jon drew her in his arms and gently stroked her hair. “Give them some time, Dany. They've become more mistrustful due to events from the past. But I'm certain, they'll soon come to see you for who you are and love you for everything you’re doing for them.”

She had been piqued by the behavior of the Lady of Winterfell and the northerners all day. Unable to hide her displeasure, she remarked pointedly. “I don’t need their love. It's not on my mind anyway. I only ask that my people be looked at and treated as living, breathing, human beings and not mummers come to play.”

Jon flinched at her words, but he knew that the northerners can be stubborn folk and unwelcoming to strangers. “Not all of us are alike, Dany. You should meet the free folk and I should take you to meet the mountain clans. They’ll be elated to receive you. Their terrain is treacherous, but their hearts are pure and they respect strength above all.”

She smiled hesitantly, she had been met with hurtful glares and taunts all her life, but for some reason, she had hoped this time it would be different. _Foolish girl,_ she chided herself. “I’ve been called many things in my short life, beggar princess, homeless, orphan, Khaleesi, queen, Dragon, whore, even _woman_.” She laughed mirthlessly. “My people left everything behind and followed me here, to fight in a war that is not theirs and for the lands, they don’t own. They’re my responsibility and I cannot have them humiliated.”

“And they won’t be. This, I promise you.” He pledged.

Her vexation eased with his words because she trusted in him more than anyone else in her life. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and let words of honesty spill through her lips - things she had shared with only her heart and none other. “Jon, I always felt sad that I won’t be able to pass on my family name and my kingdoms to any children of my womb. In a way, am glad, they won’t be saddled with the Targaryen name. For as much as I do not wish to blame children for the crimes of their forefathers, I think the world does not think it thus. I will always be the daughter of the Mad King or the sister of…" she shook her head then, _I must trust my valiant brother and Ser Barristan's words, I have to._ "There are some truths that we have to believe, Jon Snow. What are we if not the flesh and blood of our forbearers? Perhaps they were all mad and I’ll descend into the same madness. Perhaps I’ll become cruel as Maegor or more ruthless than Visenya. Perhaps…" she trailed, and her voice filled with forlornness. "But I shall not spend every waking moment of my life moping over it or fearing that I’ll become the worst of them."

"You’re already a Conciliator and a Conqueror. You’re Wise and you’re a Good Queen. You’re all of them and you’re you - your own person; you’re made of your own dreams and your own ambitions. You could become whoever you wanted, Dany." He kissed her, and then, lilac met grey in a storm of timeless love and primal desire.

Daenerys felt coy and averted her gaze. “You’ve learned your history well, Jon Snow,” she pridefully remarked, her heart became weightless and soaring into the skies.

“One cannot go to Dragonstone, hope to walk the halls of your ancestors, and not know about them, isn’t it?” Jon nuzzled her hair and ran his knuckles along her spine.

“Liar” she proclaimed him.

Raising his hands mirthfully, Jon chuckled. “Aemon the Dragonknight and Daeron the Young were heroes from my childhood, long before I met your Uncle at the Wall,” he remarked, fondly reminiscing the memories of the yonder years.

Nipping his lip with her teeth, Dany playfully smiled. “You rode Rhaegal and you already wield the steel of Valyria. Mayhaps you’d be the Last Dragonknight.”

Jon cackled at her words. “Only _you_ can call a nameless bastard, the Last Dragonknight.” His voiced bloomed with love when he felt the pang of loneliness that she went through. Here, in the middle of a crumbling world, when she was his only hope for a future, he’d be her strength. “Your line won't end here, you’d have your dragon knights and warrior queens.” He whispered so low and soft, he believed she may not have heard him. “There’s plenty good where you come from Daenerys, don’t let anyone make you feel bad about who you are. People are scared and suspicious of everyone who is different from them and then, some are just... _petty_. Others would kneel before you and, in their heads, they’d be plotting of ways to kill you.”

He touched his chest then, the scar he barely spoke about, a deep gash made close to his heart and Jon shuddered with a distant memory. “The men who did this, they had tears in their eyes, an expression of deep sorrow and regret when their blades slashed and stabbed me... they took my life and they thought they were doing the right thing. There’s a beast in every man, and madness that blinds them enough to believe what they think is the right thing. I'd rather have your enemies declare themselves than you receive betrayal from those whom you trust.”

Jon internally pleaded the ill thoughts to not crowd his head. When he raised his chin from her hair to kiss her once more, his heart ached upon seeing her tear-streaked cheeks and weeping red eyes. She fell back in Jon’s arms, clutched him like he was dearer than life itself and kissed his scars more times than Jon could count. “I’ll give up everything to go back to that waterfall, just the two of us. You can hunt and I’ll make the fire and we’ll live out our days until we’re old and ash.” She sobbed in his chest, barely able to tell whether she wished to cry or laugh.

"Don't cry Daenerys, don't cry my love, your tears ruin me" he begged, rolling her underneath him.

 *~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> _"Then Bowen Marsh stood there before him, tears running down his cheeks. “For the Watch.” He punched Jon in the belly. When he pulled his hand away, the dagger stayed where he had buried it." - Jon XIII (ADWD)_


End file.
